


Too Pretty to Talk to

by Janina



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: College, F/M, Modern AU, Robb is Sansa's RA, Sansa is a Targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb is Sansa's RA and she's got a big ol' crush on him. They are not related in this story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Pretty to Talk to

The first time Sansa Targaryen sees Robb Stark, her RA on her floor, she thinks two things. 

1\. He is gorgeous  
2\. I can’t talk to him

In fact, any time she sees him in the hall or around campus she ducks her head, turns in the other direction, or puts some kind of wide berth between them. He’s too pretty to even _look_ at. Auburn curls that she just wants to run her fingers through, blue eyes she could easily lose herself in – that is, if she bothered to even look at him which she won’t – and broad-shouldered with arms that she would forever be asking him to flex just so she could see his muscles. 

Her brother Jon ends up befriending Robb and she thinks – well, now I can’t talk to my brother anymore either. She doesn’t dare tell Jon about her crush on Robb because one of two things would happen: 

1\. He’d tease her mercilessly; or  
2\. He’d make sure Robb never even got close enough to _breathe_ on her. 

Sansa was pretty sure she had avoided Robb so well that he never once breathed on her anyway. Jon would just be embarrassing about it. 

By some cruel twist of fate though, one night when Sansa allowed Margaery to drag her to some stupid party, Sansa ended up in the same room as Robb Stark. In fact, she ended up accidently knocking into him in the crowded kitchen of Margaery’s friend. 

When she turned to apologize to whomever she’d knocked into, she was horrified to find Robb looking down at her with a grin on his too perfect face. “Well, hello there, Sansa.”

He knew her name? _Duh, Sansa. He’s friends with Jon and you live on his floor. Of course he knows your name._

“You’re the best resident on my floor.”

“Thanks.”

He gestured to her with the tip of the beer bottle he held in his hand. “What are you drinking? You need a refill.”

She shook her head. “I don’t – I don’t really drink.”

“A Coke then?”

“Sure,” she said. 

He pointed at her. “Don’t move. I’ll get you one.”

Sansa watched him disappear in the crowd. One wouldn’t think one could disappear in a crowd in a kitchen that held a fridge where said Coke was, but one would be wrong. This kitchen was like a math equation: how many students can you pack into a dingy on campus apartment on a Saturday night? How many students will be drunk? Sansa’s best guess was 90% 

And how many were standing awkwardly waiting for their crush to return with a Coke and freaking out about it? One. Just one. 

Okay, so he would come back with the Coke, she’d take it and say ‘Thanks’ and then nonchalantly wander off (she would escape, run for the hills, put the distance of this house and her dorm room between them). 

Now she was stressed out because she was still standing in the exact same place he’d left her in. Jesus, he’d said not to move, but he hadn’t meant it in the literal sense!

Robb appeared, an easy smile on his perfect face. He consistently had stubble on his face. She loved it. She wondered if his beard was as soft as his hair. He handed her a can of Coke. “As promised,” he said. 

“Thanks.” She looked down at the unopened can in her hand as if she’d never seen a can of soda before. Oh, wait. This was the part where she was supposed to walk away all cool and nonchalant. 

“Well,” she began, but he cut her off by asking, “Hey, let’s go outside and get some air. It’s getting stuffy in here.”

“Getting?” she blurted out. 

He laughed. “Good point.” He held out a hand to her. She stared at his hand much the same way she’d stared at the can of Coke: like she’d never seen a hand before. 

“I don’t bite, I promise,” he said with a laugh. 

She grasped his hand and a shiver went through her. Oh God oh God oh God, she was holding Robb Stark’s hand!

He tugged her with him through the crowd and out onto a back porch. A few people mingled out on the lawn, but no one was on the porch. Robb drew her into the corner of the porch and then released her hand. 

She was never going to wash that hand. 

“Are you going to open your Coke?” he asked. 

“Oh. Um, yeah. Thanks for braving the crowd to get it for me.”

“No problem. With a crowd like that you just keep your elbows out. People part like the Red Sea.”

Sansa laughed nervously and cracked her Coke open. She was never going to throw out this can. 

“So, maybe you could tell me something,” he said casually and leaned against the railing. 

She looked at him in question as she sipped her drink.

“Why do you always run the other way when I’m around?”

Perfect. Now she was choking on her drink. 

“Oh Jesus, I’m sorry,” Robb said and moved closer to her. He took the can away and placed it on the railing while Sansa coughed in her hand and then waved it dismissively. 

“I’m fine,” she squeaked. Did this mean they could change the subject now?

Robb touched her again. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to his. “All right?” he asked. 

She nodded. Now she couldn’t breathe. 

He gazed right into her eyes. Was it her imagination or was he moving closer to her? 

His lips on hers answered that question. 

Holy shit! She was kissing Robb Stark – no no, _he_ was kissing _her_!

“Your brother is probably going to kill me for that,” he rasped. “But I’ve been wanting to do that for a while. I hope I didn’t offend you considering you never want to have anything to do with me. Every time I try to get close to you, you go the other way and won’t even look at me—”

Sansa put her hand over his mouth to stop him from talking. “What do you mean you when you try to get close to me?”

He sighed and ducked his head. Her hand fell away. “I know your schedule. Well, I mean, I don’t know what classes you take, but I know when our paths cross on campus and I try to uh, well, make sure I’m where you’ll see me. I know we’re not supposed to date and all, but the semester is almost over and you won’t be my resident anymore soon so…”

Sansa was reeling. “Really? You—you like me?”

Robb smiled. “I’ve taken to asking your brother about you. He hasn’t caught on yet…”

“Sometimes you have to hit Jon over the head with a sledgehammer before he buys a clue.”

Robb laughed softly and looked at her, his eyes bright with intensity. “I hope it’s okay that I kissed you.”

“Well, since you confessed to me I suppose I should confess to you.”

He looked worried. “Yes?”

She averted her eyes. “I’ve kind of had a crush on you since school started.”

“Really?” he asked softly. 

She nodded. “I get really nervous around you so that’s why it looks like I’m avoiding you. Well, I mean I am avoiding you, but not because I don’t like you or anything, but because I don’t know what to say to you and you’re just so pretty and—”

“Sansa, I really want to kiss you again,” Robb said urgently. “Like now. Okay?”

She looked up at him. “Okay.”

He kissed her and, without taking his lips from hers, placed his beer bottle on the railing next to her Coke. He backed her up to the wall behind her, his hands on her hips. Sansa’s hands went to his face. 

When they broke apart, Robb pressed his forehead to hers. Both were breathing heavy. “So, what do you say we get out of here and go for a walk?” he asked. “I’d really like to get to know you better, Sansa Targaryen.”

Sansa smiled. She was still nervous with him, but it wasn’t the same kind of nervousness. Now there was excitement. “I’d like that, Robb Stark.”


End file.
